We are proposing to begin the initial phase of a study of the mental health and neurodevelopmental behavior, from birth to age five, of children born to HIV infected parents and the efficacy of early intervention strategies in this population. In the first phase, lasting 18 months, we propose a cross-sectional study of infected and uninfected children born to HIV+ parents. This initial study will measure systematically and comprehensively the mental health, social behavior, and neurodevelopment of a sample of such children, ages 6 months, 12 months, 18 months, 24 months, 36 months, 48 months and 60 months of age. This study was originally submitted and reviewed as part of an AIDS Center Grant to NIMH and is now submitted as a separate proposal. Changes in response to the previous review are indicated in bold. The specific goals of this first phase are: A.To evaluate, modify and/or develop age and culturally appropriate measures of behavior and mental health for this population of children and their caretakers. B.To carefully describe the age-specific patterns of delay and/or deficits in neurobehavioral development, mental health and caretaker behaviors. C. To carefully describe parental and environmental factors that may potentiate or attenuate the impact of family HIV disease on child development and emotional health. D. Based on findings from cross-sectional assessments, design appropriate early intervention strategies and seek funding for the longitudinal study.